


Should I Get A Cat?

by Bam4Me



Series: Animal AU's [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Stiles, Caring Stiles, Cat Ears, Cat Stiles, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Co-Sleeping, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cuddles, D/s, Dirty Talk?, Dom!Peter, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Napping, Oops, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pet Play, Pet Stiles, Snuggling, Werecat Stiles, Werecats, Werecreature Stiles, and a lot of Stiles friends got sacrificed early season 3, and everyone is alive, cat toys, catnip, cept kate because fuck that, creeper!peter, derek makes a nest, derek thinks stiles should smell more like pack, high!stiles, hurt!Peter, jealous!peter, kitten play, maybe peter wants to keep stiles as his pet, only hinted at right now, pet mouse, pet snake, petting, sick!stiles, stiles is king of his territory, stiles likes being pet, sub!Stiles, this arangment might work out rather well, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Peter always end up the one babysitting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But why do I have to watch him Derek?" Peter whined (shut up it's not whining, it's... shut up) at Derek when the man had come to his door, half the pack in tow, along with a rather... interesting development. Well Peter thought it was an interesting development, it certainly was an improvement from the original.

"Because he can't speak right now and the sheriff is at work. The rest of us need to be at the school in fifteen minutes." Scott shifted closer to Stiles and was met with hissing that made him back off with a wince.

It was Stiles, but kind of different. He had cat ears, and a tail. And seemed to not be able to talk. Well... Peter's not fully sure about that one, but he seems to be meowing a lot. And hissing whenever Derek came too close. Peter was gonna guess that this one was Derek's fault. In fact, Stiles wasn't even complaining about being left there, he actually seemed to be making himself right at home, stomping in as soon as the door opened and into Peter's living room, curling up in a ball on Peter's futon. The pack had followed him in but Stiles' hissing made it rather clear that Derek and Scott were not welcome on that particular seat with him.

When Allison checked her watch and said that they needed to go now though, they were running for the door before Peter could even tell them that he needed to be at a meeting in twenty minutes himself, sighing as he watched them leave, halfway through a sentence and closed the door. When he turned though Stiles was right next to him, seeming to be grooming his left ear.

The cat one. With spit. Ew.

Stiles' nose twitched and he looked up at Peter with a questioning mew and cocked his head. Peter sighed "Want to come with me? Because otherwise I'm afraid I have to leave you here."

Stiles looked confused and pointed to his head with a meow. Peter nodded and pushed off the door "I'll go find a hoodie big enough to cover those."

***

"Really now Peter? Bringing a kitten to a room full of wolves? Not very smart of you." Peter growled from where the yakuza men he had been meeting that day had three werewolves pinning him down. Stiles was hissing behind the man talking, one single wolf holding him by the scruff of his neck, making his tail puff up and ears go back. The wolf holding him chuckled a little and tightened his hold, making Stiles turn from a hiss to a yowl, a set of sharp looking claws sliding out of his finger tips, and sinking into the man holding him.

It didn't kill him but it was enough to knock him on his ass, hand losing it's hold and Stiles took his chance to grab the bag that body guard had been carrying, pulling out two tazers. He fired at the ones holding Peter down, the shock giving Peter enough leverage to throw the last one of them off and run off to where Stiles was being held by the leader of the group, the only human, with a sharp knife digging into Stiles stomach.

Before Peter could even think of a plan to get Stiles away, Stiles was suddenly on the guy, not just sinking his claws into him, but tossing him away a good amount too. Peter raised an eyebrow at the show of strength, something Stiles seemed to be wondering at too, before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the building, grabbing the suitcase they'd had with them.

Might as well have some sort of compensation for that.

When Stiles and Peter were finally in the car, Stiles seeming to be constantly meowing, but happily now, Peter smiled at him, almost seeming proud of the boy for his work. "Nice work kid."

The response was a happy mew and the starting of thick purring in the air. Peter smiled at that, the smell of wonder and excitement in the air felt good to bask in for now actually. "I think that that sort of thing deserves a treat, don't you? How's ice cream sound?"

Stiles didn't even scowl at the thought of Peter thinking he would want such a juvenile treat because he was good. Ice cream was good and he wasn't gonna say no. When Peter started getting out of the car to go into the dairy queen instead of going to the drive through though, Stiles stopped him. He questioningly meowed and pointed to his head. Peter nodded and fixed the hoodie on top of his head for him. It was baggy and thick enough that lumps could be played off as extra material rather easily.

"Okay, no meowing, and if anyone asks you a question just point at me. I'll tell them you're mute." Stiles gave him a dumb look. "Don't look at me like that. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut for five minutes and we can walk out with giant sundays. We're far enough away that no one should recognize you."

Stiles nodded and carefully (probably more carefully than Peter had ever seen him) got out of the car, trying not to jostle the hoodie loose and ruin it. They got up the the sidewalk and Peter saw the pet shop sign. Just next door. Tiny little thing too... You know, Peter never pretended to be a good guy in all this.

"Wait a second, lets check in here first." Peter tugged a faintly protesting Stiles into the shop, smirking as the cat section came into view, being one of the first in the shop itself, and pulling the boy over to it. This would be fun.

***

When the pack finally came to get Stiles from Peter's apartment they didn't know what to expect, but this, was not it.

Well actually they might expect this, but only because Peter was an asshole and liked using other to amuse himself. There were Chinese take out boxes littering the tables, and cat toys scattered all over the room. It'd seemed as though Peter had gotten at least one of everything he had found, and ice cream containers on both side tables. When they opened the door itself Stiles was waiting for them, a grin on his face and a mouth toy being chewed between his front teeth.

"Hi! You're back! I'm happy about that! Except for Derek and Scott. I still hate you two." Stiles greeted them enthusiastically.

But he still has ears and a tail. And was intent on destroying a cat toy. And was kind of purring.

"So it at least seems as though you're at least getting somewhat better." Allison said cautiously, leaning down to look at him closer. He grinned at her, his breath smelling like orange chicken and his hoodie smelling like Peter. Actually that might be Peter's hoodie. His wide grin showed off an impressive set of sharp looking k9's too.

Peter poked his head out of the kitchen at that. "Nah. I'm not sure he actually needs to get better."

Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance "And what happens when he has to go back to school on Monday?"

Peter rolled his eyes right back "Stiles show them what I taught you."

Stiles grinned manically, jumping up to stand next to Peter. His eyes squeezed shut tight and he seemed to be concentrating rather hard. His ears seemed to sink back into his head and the tail disappeared with them. Stiles hand with to the top of his head and he jumped in excitement when he felt nothing but hair.

Derek's eyes went wide "He's not cursed? He's a werecat!?Who the hell would want to turn people into werecats!?" Stiles shrugged, letting his ears back out with a pop. He was thinking of way too many magical girl transformations right now. If he actually was female, he might be thinking about dying his hair pink and getting a jobat a cafe... Yeah, he is so the main character.

Peter shrugged too, pulling the boys hood up over his head and ushering them out the door.

"But wait. My mouse!" Peter sighed and picked the fuzzy mouse off the carpet and handing it to the grinning were.

"The rest stays here. It's only fair and all. You have my sweater, I have your toys." He continued pushing them out the door, eager to get some alone time tonight. "You guys should make sure he practices that. He seems to have trouble holding it right now. Don't give the sheriff a heart attack when you tell him you fucked up his kid though!"

Peter looked around his living room at all the toys. Especially the laser pointer. That had been an hour of no regrets.

Maybe he should get a cat...


	2. No Longer a Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I thought this was gonna be a oneshot. It is no longer a oneshot. More to come.

Peter groaned at the sound of the loft door opening. He really wanted to be left alone. He could just go home and-

No actually. No he could not at this moment.

He'd gotten a nasty break in his leg about an hour ago when him and Derek were in a fight with a scaly, ugly creature that was the size of a couch, when someone (Issac) had been dumb enough to accidentally summon it from Stiles spellbook that he'd left lying around, which normally would have been fine and all, you know just if Peter's only around long enough to hear about it, but no he'd been there and been forced to fight the damn thing too! Fuck Derek. Peter was starting to see why Stiles was so pissed at the guy all the time.

That and because Peter seemed to walk in on him and Scott in positions that humanoid being really should not be able to fit into, but no. Fuck Scott and his stupid bendy body. And he's short. Peter really needs different people to hang out with.

Normally a broken leg would be all but healed by now. You know, at least enough to be able to walk on to go back home and not have to deal with anyone for now. But this wasn't just any break. No, this fucker was broken in at least three different places, one of them being a possible shatter and fractured in two others. So now his leg had at least another two hours to heal and Derek had dumped him on the couch with at least half the pantry dumped on the ground next to him, most of Derek's meager bookshelf (because he didn't actually read much fiction now that Peter thought about it) and the tv controller (Derek's attempt to placate him into not killing him when he got back from Scott's house. Probably doing stupid sex things in stupid sex positions and having a stupid amount of fun that really, Peter should be the one having fun here. Fuck) all dumped next to him, and his right leg both propped up next to him and covered in heavy blankets in an attempt to keep it from moving any, pissed off because people just couldn't let him sulk alone, and growing more and more bored by the minute. And now he had an idiot to tell off and scare into leaving.

He sat up and looked towards the door, about to spout something vile that would make anyone else cringe and leave but stopped. It was Stiles. Peter clacked his mouth shut quickly before Stiles fully turned to him, not wanting to look stupid, or like Stiles had caught him off guard. But he'd never really been able to yell at Stiles for anything other than being dense. Which was not often. The boy was surprisingly astute.

Stiles walked in with a much fuller backpack than usual and a scowl on his face, moving right down to Peter's side like he was there for a reason. Oh. Derek must have sent him.

The teenager sat by Peter's left leg which had been hanging off the couch and settled on the floor. Peter couldn't feel the heat coming off of Stiles' body, but that didn't mean he wasn't damn close. Stiles had just always ran cold if he wasn't sleeping. But Peter shouldn't know about that. Don't tell anyone that Peter knows about that.

"Derek told me to go check up on your leg. Make sure it wasn't healing wrong." Stiles started pulling the blankets off the injured leg with a scowl.

"So you don't hate Derek and Scott anymore?" That just made him scowl harder. Peter could practically feel his anger as he pulled the last blanket away and started pulling his pants leg up. That wasn't going to work. "Here." Peter unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down and getting up just enough to pull his left leg out. "You can get them the rest of the way right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter's manic grinning and carefully pulled Peter's pants down past the swelling injurys and off Peter's leg entirely. Peter frowned. He was hoping for at least a little blushing. Maybe some stuttering.

"What's wrong dear boy? You look like someone got your goat recently."

Stiles pulled back on his heels with a sigh, deflating a little and looking down at his hands, curled up in his lap and bit at his lip. "Was, uh... was supposed to go over to Scott's house today. Been holed up in my house from Friday till Wednesday, trying to control my ears and tail. Now it's Friday and whenever we don't have anything to deal with, you know, supernatural wise or anything like that, we always hang on Fridays. Got over to his house and Derek was already there..."

Peter controlled himself from rolling his eyes knowing that it would just hurt Stiles more. His boy kept far too many sentimental attachments. Made it harder when they died. Fuck it must be hard being so social when all your friends keep dying. "Really Stiles. Derek and Scott are mates. Sometimes they need alone time. Sometimes they need to be together just to make sure everything's okay. I'll agree their sexcapades could really use some toning down, but they're also teenagers. Isn't that what teens do?"

Stiles shrugged and Peter sighed "How about whenever you get ditched by them, you come find me. I'm always up for your company at any matter."

Wait. Where had that come from. Peter hated social interaction. And he'd just offered to do it with the most social person he knew. Maybe the pain was getting to him...

Stiles looked up at him, eyes wide and cat ears suddenly coming out, tail curling around Peter's uninjured leg convulsively. He looked desperate. "You sure?"

Fuck.

"Of course."

Double fuck.

Stiles smiled and opened his bag, pulling out a medical kit and chattering away as he started feeling for the breaks in Peter's leg. Peter for the most part ignored him and let him work. Until Stiles brought out the needle.

"What's that?" Stiles stopped, looking up with a scowl again.

"If you had been listening you would know." Stiles flicked the tube the needle was attached to and Peter smelled it. Something with wolfsbane in it whatever it was.

"Smells toxic."

Stiles rolled his eyes and slid the needle in, pushing the plunger before Peter could protest.

"Deaton says it's the only thing that he's found to work as a short term pain killer for werewolves." Peter nodded, relaxing his head back into the couch while Stiles made a short term splint for his thigh.

When Stiles packed everything back up he looked around a little. Not knowing if he should stay or not now that he was done.

"Stay." Stiles looked up at Peter, who by now might be feeling a little bit drugged but that's beside the point. "Just stay. Not like anyone else is willing to come by anyways."

Stiles smiled at that and grabbed an oversized pillow off the armchair, settling down on it in the same spot he'd been in the whole time. Between Peter's legs and right at his feet. Hmm... Peter might like that position a little bit. Maybe if he had something edible Stiles would let him feed it to him... Peter felt in internal contentment that by now he'd come to associate with his wolf rumble through him at the thought.

He let one hand drift down to scratch into Stiles' fur, like he had down the last time that he'd had to watch Stiles while he was... catish, and Stiles leaned into it with a contented mew.

When Stiles finally moved away from him it was towards his bag which he pulled over and unzipped, Peter wasn't surprised to see cat things in there. Stiles seemed to be more in touch with his animal than any of the other were's. Peter wasn't even fully sure he was a were. Maybe just a hybrid of some sorts. He could pull his animal back like everyone else, and had a strength to him that others also had, but also seemed to like having his ears and tail out more than everyone else likes being transformed. Makes sense that his love of anything shiny would be intensified now.

Stiles rustled through the bag until he found a plastic bag and pulled it out. The contents it it looked like really thick cookies and smelled sweet.

"What are those?" Stiles grabbed one out of the bag and held it between both hands, making a breaking motion. The cookie didn't budge though. "Who the hell would eat a cookie that doesn't break?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "It's not for eating. It's for biting." He opened wide, white teeth elongating into fangs. Stiles poked at one of them hard enough to break skin on his finger, which wasn't very hard. He showed Peter the drop of blood on the tip before wiping it off. "See, it sharpens your fangs. Yours don't get dull?"

Peter shook his head. His fangs never got dull. He never thought they could. "Scott says it's weird that mine are so dull right now. So I decided to try to sharpen them. I found the recipe online for how to make cookies so hard. Had to change some of the ingredients so it didn't taste like cat food though." Stiles winced at that last thought. He'd obviously tried it as the original recipe first.

They continued on like that, Peter running his hands through Stiles fur in a drug induced haze while Stiles gnawed on the cookie, sometimes sticking it far enough into his mouth to grind on it with his back teeth, making Peter think very bad thoughts about how wide the boys mouth could go. The silence was otherwise welcome in Peter's book though.

***

When Derek finally came home that day, having been kicked out by Scott's parents so they could have a family dinner (something which Scott gave him a 'please help me. don't go i love you' look at) he found the loft silent. When he opened the door though and looked to the living room he found Peter still there, with Stiles. Asleep on his couch. Peter's leg seemed to be healed, and they were both on the couch now, firmly wrapped up in Stiles own legs. Stiles bag was scattered across the floor, cat toys laying all over.

Stiles's phone vibrated on the floor, making both of them shuffle in their sleep, his tail curling around Peter's wrist and ears twitching against Peter's chin. Derek rolled him eyes but didn't wake them up. He and Scott have been walked in on enough to know that at least he didn't find them fucking. He grabbed Stiles phone off the floor and unlocked it, seeing it was a text from him dad, saying he'd be out all night. Derek looked at the sleeping couple and rolled his eyes again.

Will sleep over at Derek's tonight.

He sent back to the sheriff and went to clean up the living room, hoping this finally meant they've pulled their heads out of their asses and decided to become... something. Derek didn't even care what. Just something. They seemed to be happier with each other around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sick!fic but this time it's Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might have gotten out of hand, I don't usually NOT do one-shots, but now this thing is starting to have a PLOT and it's scaring me.
> 
> Malia WILL be joining us in a few chapters or so. But NO Stalia, if you want that I have another lovely fic in the works for it.
> 
> Also, I DID promise one chapter a day (switching between two fics) a while back, but then my computer broke... so I'll work a bit to get back up to that.

Thing people needed to realize despite the fact that he was a high school student, Stiles was also eighteen. He was registered to vote. He could legally have sex with anyone over the age of seventeen in the state of California. He could even buy cigarettes. But he won't because that is the most disgusting thing ever who the hell would want to do that?! But no, Stiles was an adult. He could buy sex toys without getting kicked out of the shop for being under eighteen. He was in charge of his life.

Right now though, Stiles didn't want to be in charge of anything. He didn't want to be the one that Derek trusted to bring the pups back to the den from school. He didn't want to be the person that his dad trusted not to burn the house down while he was at work. He didn't want to be the person Peter trusted to have witty banter with while they had boring pack meetings. He didn't want to be the person Erica, Lydia, Kira and Allison trusted to go shopping with them and help them pick cute clothes, and maybe try them on himself (we're not going to talk about that though) because they all looked so cute when they asked so nicely and gave his ears extra nice scritches when he did what they asked. He didn't even want to be the one that Scott trusted not to tell the whole school that he was a werewolf (you know, even if half them knew already.)

Stiles didn't think he could be trusted with anything right now. He didn't give a fuck. Burn the house down. Tell the school his friend turns into a furry once a month or just when you piss him off. Tell the whole world. But if people didn't just leave him alone today he was going to have to smack a bitch.

Breakfast was hell. His dad had the day shift today so they were both up at the same time today. John had even made waffles. With chocolate chips. And so much fucking maple syrup it basically tasted like Canada. And there were fresh bananas too. Stiles had nearly cried. In fact he had teared up a little, probably looking like an emotional wreck to his father who looked like he didn't know what to do in the slightest.

But he didn't cry because he was so happy. But because he couldn't taste a thing.

No, Stiles had woken up that day, nose clogged and after blowing it for five minutes straight he'd given up and gotten ready for school, tossing everything he thought he might need into his backpack and heading down for food.

John looked at his teared up son with wary eyes. He'd been sniffling since he had gotten down stairs and was now emotional over waffles.

"Stiles." John waited until Stiles looked up at him, those big teary eyes making him look five years old. Stiles hiccuped and jumped in shock when it made his cat ears pop out, his tail wrapping around his waist to try to steady himself, making the boy give up and let out another sniffle, slumping into his chair unhappily. "Stiles I need you to go back to bed okay?"

Stiles sat up straight at that, shaking his head vehemently at the idea "No Dad I need to go to school today. I have a test in Econ and math!"

John winced at the high pitched whining before rolling his eyes and gently carding his fingers through the fur on Stiles ears and cooing gently to try to calm the werecats nerves. "Stiles you really need to stay home today. You can't control your ears and even if you could you're still too sick to go anyways. I just need you to go upstairs and back to bed."

Stiles hiccuped into his fathers chest and pulled back "I'll call Derek. He'll let everyone know you don't feel well." Stiles nodded this time and pulled back, ears twitching as he walked out of the room, looking exhausted and grumpy. But at least here John could come home for lunch and check up on him.

***

The next time that Stiles woke up that day was to his father carding his fingers through his fur and smearing vapo rub on his chest with the other. Opening his eyes told him it was somewhere around noon in time. Still time to sleep then...

***

The next time Stiles woke up his clock said it had only been a few hours max since the last time so he sat there for a moment, wondering what had woken him up, before stumbling out of bed to take care of his overly full bladder.

When he got back to him room he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Peter, making himself right at home on Stiles office chair, legs folded up under him criss cross like some sort of deranged five year old. Stiles glared at him momentarily with fuzzy eyes before sneezing at keeping them open for so long, the early afternoon light bright and painful.

Stiles stumbled at the force of his sneezing, the only thing catching him from tipping over being Peter's hand on his arm, gently guiding him back to his bed with one hand on his lower back.

Stiles sighed at finally being in a laying position again, clutching at the covers scattered over his bed with a scowl on his face. "Peter wa' are you doin here?"

"Oh come now, I've been here since before you got up to relive yourself." That just made Stiles glare harder.

Peter sighed from his position on the floor next to him and carded those strong perfect fingers through his fur. "Derek said you didn't feel well. And I couldn't just leave my kitten all alone when he isn't feeling his best can I? Of course not. Especially when being so sick makes him feel so bad. I'm just going to have to stayhere to keep you feeling okay."

Peter sing-songed the words out, obviously trying his hardest to get under Stiles' skin. They got along rather well now days, but sometimes they still got the urge to strangle each other when in a bad mood. Stiles wasn't in a bad mood though, he felt more nausous than anything. No, Peter seemed to be playing the creeper card a little too well. He usually never realized he was doing it when it wasn't forced, because honestly, it was kind of just his normal thing to creep, but Stiles could tell he was pushing it. He sat up as far as he could without feeling sick and glared, his mouth opening to call him out on it before stopping. Peter didn't look any different than normal passiveness, but Stiles could see it. Trepidation... probably because he knows what Stiles is going to say next, and Stiles suddenly gets it.

Peter is here because Stiles stayed with him and distracted him while his leg was healing, so Peter would stay while Stiles was sick. Stiles thought for a moment about calling him out on it anyway, but stopped himself, not wanting Peter to leave him because he got caught.

"... I don't feel so well right now Peter. Can you make my stomach stop hurting? I might puke otherwise, and I once did that around Scott and he had to puke himself he said the smell as a werewolf was so bad." Peter's lips twitched upwards at the rambling boy, relieved that he didn't say anything after all. Stiles didn't even have to lie to redirect.

Peter gave him a small smirk. If Stiles was willing to play along so was he. "Hmm... I guess I could take away some of it" Stiles smiled and reached out grabby hands for Peter's hand. "But..."

Stiles smile morphed into a scowl and he let out a high whine at the thought "But what."

Peter smirked. "Well... I'm just not sure what's in it for me."

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter's hand anyway. "How about you do it and I don't tell the pack that you have regular run ins with the Italian mafia."

Peter nodded, his thumb running soothing circles around Stiles knuckles and brought his hand up to press him lips to the side of it, making Stiles sigh at the shoot of pain that came out with it. "Hmm... I was actually thinking that we could go downstairs when you're feeling better and watch netflix until your dad gets home in the living room."

Stiles perked up at the lazy idea and gave Peter an look of scrutiny. "Aren't you a little old to suggest something so lazy and juvenile? That's the type of idea that Issac or Jackson would have given."

Peter shrugged "You're never too old to be lazy and do nothing for eight hours. Especially when you're doing it to be nice to someone who doesn't feel well. Even you should realize that Stiles."

Stiles conceded with a sigh. It was true. His dad had sat through so many movie marathons (even the ones he hated) when Stiles wasn't feeling well. And not to mention the so many days that Stiles had completely taken over his dads bed simply to be next to someone if he woke up hacking and about to puke. Indulgence is just one of the things parents do. 

Peter isn't his dad though... and to Stiles knowledge he didn't have any children. Maybe pack does these things too?

"Okay. Make me better so we can be lazy." Peter smiled even as the veins on his arm turned black and relaxed the boy.

***

When the sheriff came home that night his living room was trashed, mexican food containers scattered about with cat toys hidden in the oddest of places. There was an odd scratch mark on the wall above the couch and a laser pointer (probably the offending object that caused such a scratch) on the coffee table. He scowled at the cushions scattered across the room and papers (someone probably brought him his homework) covering the rest of the coffee table.

But he couldn't really bring himself to be mad when he found Stiles curled up on a gathering of cushions, tail tucked around his face for a convenient eye covering while he slept and ears twitching at the should of the sheriffs footsteps in the hallway.

Peter was sitting on the couch behind him, reading some book he'd probably found laying around and basically being indulgent as Stiles slept, wrapped around Peter's legs. The tv was on the netflix homepage and John's eye twitched at the mess, but after heaving a long sigh at the sight he left the room alone and focused on Peter instead.

"You staying for dinner?" Peter dragged his eyes away from his book and looked at the sheriff searchingly, obviously finding something though John didn't know what, before shrugging.

"Sure I guess."

John nodded and after looking around once more left the room with another sigh.

They better clean that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have a single one of you tell me this is OOC, I don't even know what I'll do because thing is, I KNOW it is. I've learned over the years that people DO become 'ooc' when sick. It's just one of those things you do.
> 
> Also, I slept in my moms bed for years while sick, I never once gave her anything, so it's perfectly fine for the sheriff to do it too.


	4. Sunbeams and Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at chapter title.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was ten in the morning and Derek could smell coffee. Oh this should be the perfect morning!

He hated coffee. Well to be fair he was tired and hated everything right now. He'd only gone to bed three hours ago. The sunlight hurt as he climbed tiredly out of bed to pull the curtains into place and switch on a fan for background noise to cover up the birds. But wait... Coffee though?

The pack almost all had plans this weekend, Scott was the only one with a key. But he hated coffee. Peter probably had a key because Derek tended to come home to find him there, but he only drank expensive cafe mochas that probably had more sugar than anything in them.

Derek sighed and walked to the door, determined to go back to bed after figuring out who was in his apartment and throw them out. Or just kill them. Everything hurt and he wasn't in the mood to be social.

What he found though was much more interesting than that though.

Stiles was sprawled out on the kitchen floor in front of the terrace, preening at his ears and tail with a spit slick hand making Derek grimace at the sight. Ew.

Peter was leaning against the counter and warily watching the boy, phone in one hand and texting someone. He looked up when Derek came into the room and sighed at the look of annoyance (and slight disgust, don't forget that one) on his face and pointed to Stiles. "This is really all his fault you know. If that damn cat could just keep his paws to himself we wouldn't be here."

Derek warily looked between the two "How, is you invading my apartment and using my coffee maker his fault?"

Peter rolled his eyes, setting his phone to the side and waved an annoyed hand at the sunbathing catboy. "Well, I only stepped out for a moment to go get the mail downstairs, because honestly, I thought he was a normal, fully functioning adult, and when I came back my apartment was literally covered in catnip. Apparently the little brat tried a multiplying spell on the stuff."

Derek crossed his arms, looking between the lazily licking teenager and his uncle. "So you're saying you gave him catnip, and decided it would be best to leave his magical little ass alone with it? And for nothing bad to happen?"

"Well it was only a little bit." It was true, there was only a little to begin with, but Stiles had apparently decided that wasn't enough, because when he came back, the smell was so strong he'd nearly chocked with it, and found Stiles, with a rather large pile of it, and scattering it all over the apartment in his wake. He'd even gotten it all the way to the back of the place to scatter it into Peter's bedroom. His apartment was going to stink of it for months. "Besides, it's not like I went to the store for milk, I just went downstairs to get the mail."

Derek didn't falter in his stance "Well I had a package waiting!"

Derek sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him right now on this subject. "Why are the two of you in my apartment then?"

"Like I said, mine is covered in green powder. And look at him! He's already high as a kite, I had to get him out before something bad happened. Like what if his dad had called and Stiles answered in this state. The man would probably shoot me on sight the next time he saw me!"

Derek nodded "Yeah because you got his kid so high he thinks my kitchen floor is his spa room."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Like Mrs. McCall wouldn't kill you on sight if she knew the things you'd done to her precious baby boy in her own home."

Derek's ears turned a little red. "Yeah, we're not talking about me right now. I'm not the one with a dirty little secret that might be about to be exposed right now. Why the coffee then?"

Peter shrugged, looking as tired as Derek felt. "He said he wanted iced coffee. I couldn't ell bring him to a coffee shop like this now could I though. So here we are. It's decaf anyways." Peter opened a cabinet and grabbed a plastic cup, grabbing ice and coffee creamer from the fridge and set about making Stiles his iced coffee.

"Don't you need to clean your apartment?"

Peter looked back with caution. "Are you offering to watching him?"

Derek shrugged. "Sure, as long as I can sleep while I do it."

Peter nodded, putting his phone back into his pocket and kneeling next to Stiles sun warmed body and carding one hand into his hair to get his attention from where it was firmly fixed on grooming his tail to perfection. "Stiles I'm going back to my apartment to to clean up okay?"

The teenager lazily lifted one hand to poke at Peter's face and looked surprised when the man easily caught it before it could touch him. "Leavin' me Peter?"

Peter nodded before stopping at the slightly sea sick look on Stiles face. "Yeah. You're staying with Derek for a little bit."

Stiles scowled "Not like Derek. He has sex with Scott when we're supposed to hang out."

Peter smiled "Don't worry, he's just going to be sleeping right now. No sex."

Stiles looked like he thought Peter was lying. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

Stiles seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. He curled back up into a ball on the floor, tucking his tail around him middle and sighing like he was faced with the worst problem he'd ever had. "Where's my iced coffee?"

Peter snorted and stood to finish the coffee for him but found Derek already doing it. He smiled at his tired nephew and grabbed his keys off the counter behind him, giving the other man a quick nuzzle to the neck before heading out. "Thanks Derek."

Derek nodded and knelt next to the teenager with the coffee now finished and held it out. The teenager sat up at that with a smile, before taking it with a frown. "No straw?"

Derek sighed and stood again, rooting around in a cupboard above the refrigerator, pulling out a packet of bendy straws that he mostly kept around for Scott. The teen seemed delighted at the sight of the straws, making grabby hands at them eagerly. Derek handed him one and watched the boy stick it in his coffee, sucking half the thing down in one go before setting it aside, going back to his sunbathing tiredly. Derek sighed and stood back up to clean his kitchen back up.

"So if I leave you in here are you going to be where I left you when Peter gets back?"

"Hmm... Probably not."

Derek nodded and left the room anyways. When he got to the hallway closet he pulled out blankets and pillows instead of going to his bedroom though. He dropped them all off in the living room and pushed the coffee table to the side, arranging the blankets and pillows into what could only be called a nest and added a few more pillows just to make it fluffier.

"Hey Stiles?"

The teen lifted his head from the kitchen floor turning his head to look at Derek in what looked like a painful move, but after the month he'd spent as a cat so far they'd learned wasn't.

"Do you want to come take a nap with me in the living room?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to make sure Peter can find you when he comes back to get you."

"... But I thought you hated me?"

Derek's shoulders drooped a little and his face turned blank. Yeah the kid annoyed him, but he didn't hate him. Besides, you couldn't hate pack. That just wasn't right. "I don't hate you Stiles. You're pack. That means you're family."

Stiles nodded a little and stood more gracefully than he ever did with his tail and ears retracted. He grabbed his coffee and followed Derek into the living room, taking another long sip of his coffee before his abandoned it on a side table and dived for the nest making himself rather comfortable among the blankets Derek had arranged.

Derek ignored the happy rumbling at the sight of pack relaxing in the nest he had made and stepped into the nest to settle next to him.

The last thought that he had before dropping off into sleep was that Stiles should smell more like him since he was pack anyway.

***

Peter sighed at the smell of catnip permeating every fucking room of his house and turned off the vacuum cleaner. That was probably as good as he was going to get it for now. He put the vacuum cleaner in the hallway closet and changed his clothes, thinking to himself that he needed to bring his laundry to the basement washers soon before the weekend. He pulled the front door open and stepped out into the hallway fully planning to get his kitten back from the babysitters before lunchtime so that they could order in.

Or maybe he'd just order in at Derek's apartment and make the grumpy wolf socially interact with someone other than Scott and his betas. Yeah, forcing Derek into social situations was always his favorite game as a teenager.

He pulled the door to Derek's apartment open hoping that Stiles hadn't got out while Derek was sleeping and cautiously went in.

He couldn't help the smile at the sight of Stiles and Derek curled up together in the living room in their nest. He tried not to wake them as he crept back into the kitchen to order out from there.


	5. Thrill of the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can pets keep pets?

It started off simple enough.

Well not exactly, nothing about this was simple okay. But there had been a mouse in the attic when Stiles was getting some sweaters he knew he'd packed a few years back. He was still the same size so he hadn't grown out of them, but they were the big kind with fluffy yarn and kind of stifling to be in for too long. But nowadays the hotter the better. Good thing they lived in a warm climate.

It had been just staring at him, with beady little black eyes and a twitching nose, kind of fat, must be eating something up here... And it's not like he had killed it or anything! Just played with it a little. Maybe scared it some for being in his territory without asking first.

He'd forgotten about the sweaters rather quickly, giving in to the urge to chase the little thing rather quickly, pouncing on it as soon as he could. Banged his knees up pretty good too but he didn't care about that right now, what he really cared about was asserting dominance over the little thing so issues like this would never happen again.

He would be well known among the mouse community, fierce and controlling of all in his domain. That would keep them away. Show them who's boss.

He did catch it too, so proud of himself he'd even gone to find the cage he knew was up there from that one time his dad had let him keep a hamster. That didn't end well though.

He just needed to keep the little guy in the cage until Peter or Scott dropped by as they often did, to show them what a good little hunter he could be. He almost felt high with the pride and the thrill of his chase. He'd take the cage down to the second floor of the house, intent on going into his room and texting Peter and Scott to tell them of his catch when he looked momentarily into his dads room and stopped.

That sunbeam looked rather bright...

He stopped, looking into the cage at the rather frightened animal before shrugging and going into his dads room. By the time he'd settled into the sunbeam with the cage, wrapped around it and settled to watch his new toy, he'd completely forgotten that he didn't have his phone with him to text anyone.

He'd try to do it later, this sun felt amazing.

***

When the sheriff finally get home it was quite, not unusual since Stiles tended to either go out a lot or keep to himself while at home, so John went about his business as usual, taking off his belt and stowing his gun in it's safe and stashing his shoes by the door before going up to his room to change. He was even home early today.

But one look into his room made him think he might want to trample the idea of being fully done with work today.

Stiles was laying on the ground in a sunbeam, wrapped around an animal cage and purring, eyes closed, probably dosing.

"Stiles?"

One furred ear twitched towards the sound and Stiles lazily raised his head. "Yeah dad?"

"What are you doing?"

Stiles blinked tiredness from his eyes and yawned "Just napping a little bit."

John nodded and stepped into his closet to get changed. "And why do you have a rodent cage?"

Stiles looked into the cage at the now sleeping mouse and grinned so wide it must have hurt. "I caught him up in the attic! Isn't he just the cutest little thing? Gave a good chase too, but I won of course."

John nodded even though Stiles couldn't see him and tugged his tee-shirt down over his stomach and changed his pants.

"Are you going to take him outside to let him go then?"

Honestly, at this point John was just happy that he didn't come home to find the mouse on his bed. Dead. Probably with Stiles purring somewhere close happy that he was teaching his dad how to hunt.

He shuddered at the thought of finding a dead mouse on his bed and walked back into his room where Stiles was sitting looking rather distressed for someone who had been so happy just a little bit ago.

"You mean... I can't keep it?"

John raised an eyebrow at that, he should have expected it actually, Stiles always wanted to keep the things he found. "Well, yeah I guess you could, but he does look kind of scared though. Maybe it's be best to let him go."

Stiles bit his lip looking between John and the cage. "I'm keeping him then. He's was living in the attic so he might not be used to the outside, might get hurt. Besides, he'll be fed with us. And clean if he lets us." He nodded matter-of-factly at his idea and started purring again.

John nodded and made a mental note to put mouse food and bedding on the shopping list. Stiles still did all the shopping but he was kind of useless without his list. The little guy would be fine for a day or two with human food though, as long as it was raw he'd be okay... Did rodents eat cooked food? Well they tended to eat everything so probably.

Stiles stood and picked up the cage, making for the door with a smile, and John was almost regretful to let him leave, not fully sure of the fate of his new friend if he left them alone while Stiles was awake. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta take him to see his new home. Then I gotta text Peter and Scott and tell them about how good of a hunter I am. I'm very good. The best hunter."

John nodded and let the boy leave. Sometimes it was almost too much just interacting with him.

***

"So what are you going to name him?" Scott looked up from his observations of the tiny mouse, as close as he would let either of them get to him for now, but Stiles still wanted him to look him over to make sure he was healthy.

"Hmm... I've kind of been thinking of him as prey for a while now."

Scott shook his head with a grimace. "Dude that is so not healthy though."

Stiles shrugged and poked one finger into the side of the cage, letting the mouse sniff in his direction and moving a little bit closer until the mouse saw his intentions and rat to the other side of the cage. Stiles sighed at the evasive maneuver and picked up a piece of bread to slide into the side towards the little thing for him. The mouse did take the bait on that one and quickly got to eating the food.

"You shouldn't give him too much human food though, it will dull his teeth."

Stiles shook his head and held a bag up. "That's what the wooden blocks are for, He tears them up and it helps. Besides, it's not like I don't give him mouse food, just that he likes food with a different flavor sometimes."

The little mouse yawned in the middle of a bite and Stiles went up nearly two octaves with how hard he 'awe!'d at it. Scott winced, Stiles was getting better about keeping quite with his new hearing and all, but it was still kind of tough with him still having less intense hearing than the rest of the were's did.

Scott smirked at the slight colouring of Stiles cheeks as he realized the sound he had just made and attempted to use the cage to cover it up.

"Guess we know who would bottom with you and Peter. That would totally be you by the way."

Stiles' head popped up and he gave an indignant "Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh. The bottom always has the higher pitched moan. Don't you ever watch porn?"

Stiles scowled. "Then I guess you're the bottom with Derek."

Scott shook his head "Nah. Derek's voice can get pretty low you know."

Stiles scrunched up his face, looking slightly nauseous. "Ew."

Scott just grinned.

***

Peter looked to where Stiles had his hand in the mouses cage, lightly petting the tiny creature as it shook with fear. The fear would dissipate soon as it always did, but Stiles didn't dare pick him up, knowing it would be like torture to him.

On a whole, the mouse was happy. Well fed, place to sleep, warm, lots of soft things he would burrow into, but overall, he was happiest when no one was touching him.

"Why do you let him touch you?"

Stiles looked up and raised an eyebrow "I'm kind of touching him, bro."

"Don't call me bro. No I just mean that it's basically the same. You're letting him get his sent all over you. It's not right."

Stiles raised the other eyebrow too. "Kind of possessive aren't we?"

Peter scowled and moved to Stiles side. "I just think that you would be more suited to smell like pack than mouse."

To be honest, Peter was more upset about not petting Stiles right now than Stiles petting the mouse. Pets shouldn't have pets, it's not good. Pets need to be taken care of, not take care of others.

He really wasn't doing a good enough job as a cat owner if Stiles thought he had to have a pet of his own. Peter silently sulked to himself while watching Stiles pet the mouse until he seemed calm and leaned into the gentle stroking. Peter needed to get rid of that mouse.

***

When John came home this time (well, four weeks later) Stiles still had the mouse. The little guys even let Stiles take him out of his cage without trying to run away now. He paused at the scene in the living room though. This was new.

He watched in shock as Stiles tail went straight, and he pounced from the back of the couch onto the wandering mouse, having a slight tuffle with the little thing before capturing it and holding it close to his chest, petting it and kissing it's side.

"What was that?"

Stiles looked up with a smile "We're playing! Watch."

He set the little thing down and lay his hand next to it. The mouse walked around it, sniffing it and nibbling the skin at random intervals before walking away. Sudden as it left though it was back, pouncing on Stiles hand in much the same manner as Stiles had done earlier and Stiles wiggled his fingers to let the little mouse catch and still with a smile.

The sheriff didn't fully get it but figured it must be some sort of instinct thing. Either way it was kind of cute too. Maybe a pet was good for him.

***

John looked up as Deputy Parrish set some folders on his desk, arranging them in a workable order before opening his mouth.

"Want a mouse?"

Parrish looked up surprised "I though you were letting Stiles keep it?"

John sighed suffering and hung his head. "Yeah, but last night I came home and there was a broken lamp in the living room. Stiles wasn't there because he was insisting that the mouse go to see Scott to make sure he was okay and decided he needed to have a sleep over at his house."

Parrish smiled lightly and folded his arms behind his back. "Maybe he just need to fully adjust. You said the mouse was skittish before right? Well maybe they're just now settling in?"

John scrunched up his face in a move that looked eerily similar that what Stiles would do. "You're no help to me, get out of my sight." The tone was fond though and Parrish smiled before doing just that.


	6. Operation Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is short, but I've gotten SO many ideas for this fic lately that I though a few short chapters wouldn't be too bad.

Okay so maybe Peter was being a little bit petty right now. Maybe.

But that damn rodent seemed to be taking up all of his kitten's free time, that used to be spent with him, being pet and cuddled and eating expensive take out (Peter can't cook okay shut up) but now it's spent play attacking an animal that was shorter than Stiles's little finger and weighed less than a remote. Damn thing thought he was so cute too.

The day that Stiles had sent him a folder of selfies with the mouse (some of them with the thing on his head snoozing sleepily between his cat ears) Peter knew he had to do something.

So when he'd gone to the pet shop looking for some nice treats to get his kitten he paused at the reptile section. Hmm...

***

"Is that a snake?" Peter didn't look up from his book, concentration on Stiles heart rate and sent instead.

"Mm Hmm."

"It's... kind of pathetic looking."

Peter's eyes slid up this time and he felt a dull throb behind his temples. Pathetic? Really that's all Stiles could come up with? Not angry because his... wait what were they?

Boyfriends was out simply because Stiles was still underage and his father wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in him if he though Peter was going to do something to Stiles.

Frenemies? They weren't friends, but they were often foisted off on each other by the rest of the pack. Probably not, more like allies than frenemies.

Owner? Peter could work with that. The idea of owning Stiles was very nice actually. Lets go with that. But lets not tell Stiles that. He might be a little cross with the idea.

Don't worry. Peter would warm him up to it.

Shouldn't he be angry that his owner was getting a snake when he knew that Stiles had a mouse? Well... He'd probably be angrier if they had lived together. A look over to the cage though told him that Stiles wasn't wrong though.

The snake was slightly discoloured from a past abusive owner, and one eye never fully opened. He was content under the heat lamp Peter had given him, but by no means scary looking.

Couldn't blame Peter for trying though. And he did try, it's just that the snake had looked so ostracized from the others. He didn't seem happy either. When Peter had first touched him he could feel pain too. It's been easy to take that away though.

Peter had made a point to reach in every time he passed and see if there was more to take, but it seemed to come more like clockwork than random.

He was rather proud of himself for keeping the little thing content though. Obviously the last owners failed on that one.

Although, maybe Stiles was right. He wasn't exactly the most fear instilling thing now that Peter though about it.

"Rude."

"It's not rude, I'm just saying it looks like he's kind of been bent out of shape."

"I'm pretty sure I can add that to the list of the things his last owner did to him I guess." Peter seemed a little uncomfortable at the conversation though and Stiles shut up rather quickly.

Peter had gone back to his book by the time Stiles joined him on the couch, pressing into his side happily and playing with his phone. Peter didn't notice anything off until he felt the crawling up his arm. Looking over he saw that Stiles had taken the snake out and he was settled on their laps, slowly crawling up Peter's arm.

Peter forgot all ideas of figuring out how to make the snake 'accidentally' eat the mouse at the look of contentment on Stiles face.

***

If the next time that Peter was over at Stiles' with the mouse out and playing Peter didn't shy away from him, Stiles didn't say anything about it.


	7. The About Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really did not mean for this to happen but now it has a plot and I don't know what to do help me?

"Did you just write in your about section that you're into pet play?"

Stiles snickered from under Peter's arm, smiling up at him cutely. They had been watching a marathon on tv on some 90's outer space show that Stiles had never seen when he had gotten the sudden idea to update his tumblr 'about me' page. This could only end well right?

"Well, if you want I could say that I'm in a relationship with an older man and I enjoy it when he pets me and calls me kitten?"

Peter raised and eyebrow at that and smirked. "Hmm... I think that might be a much more accurate thing to put actually. In fact, maybe you should just tell them that we do full on pet play, maybe I should even get you a collar and a food bowl. You know, just for being accurate right?"

Stiles went a little red, biting back a grin and went to update his page even further.

***

"I wasn't joking about the collar Stiles." Stiles looked up from the velvet box sitting on his desk. It was the right size for a collar and all, but anyone else that saw it would probably think it was for a necklace. Stiles bit his lip as he looked Peter in the eye. Peter was in front of him, (on his knees even and that itself was a sight to behold!) and his hands rested on Stiles knees, sensing his nervousness. "Do you not want it anymore?"

Stiles gasped a little "No I never said that Peter! Actually I very much do want it! It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever thought to give me, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that?"

He seemed unsure of his own words and Peter chuckled. "So I guess you've been looking up the significance of collars amung couples?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah. I even have a friend who told me, that if she was to collar a sub, it would be like asking them to marry her. That a collar is basically the BDSM communities equivalent of a wedding ring. It's not that I don't want it, I'm just not sure I'm ready for that kind of thing yet... To make that kind of a promise yet."

Peter smiled, happy that his kitten was learning. "I know that Stiles. Open the box."

Stiles bit his lip again. He knows he got it right so why was Peter still insisting? He grabbed the box from the desk and shakily opened it.

"All I see is a collar Peter." It's true though. It was bright blue (baby blue actually) and had a bone shaped tag on it that said 'Kitten' on one side and 'Return to Peter Hale' on the other. The material was leather, something that more dog and cat owners actually stayed away from because it could chafe, and had a soft buttery underside that Stiles guessed was so it wouldn't. The strap had a silver buckle and no lock, or even a spot to put one.

"Stiles? Do you really think that I would propose to you with something so simple and plain as a collar. That I would get one so obviously for playing in for a marriage proposal? Honestly this thing will be lucky if it survives constant use for two whole years. It's not the marriage kind trust me." Stiles deflated at that, both sad and relieved in one go.

"Then why a collar at all?"

Peter smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. Actually, Stiles thought this might be their first kiss. He'd pecked Peter on the cheek before, and Peter sometimes kissed his forehead when Stiles was tired, but this was their first kiss. Stiles smiled into it at the thought and Peter's tongue licked at his lips, making Stiles open his mouth for more. Peter didn't do anything more than suck Stiles bottom lip into his mouth though, letting go shortly after. 

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, and he went slightly red at the smug look on Peter's face.

"How about, you think of it as a promise ring then?" Stiles had to reboot his brain a little to remember what they were talking about before getting it. Oh, the collar!

Wait... "Didn't you say it'd barely last two years of constant use?" Peter nodded.

"I don't expect you to have it on constantly Stiles. Just when playing is good enough for me."

Stiles shook his head "Nah, guess you don't know me well enough then, this thing ain't coming off until it's dead."

Peter chuckled "I didn't expect something of that sort to arise. But I must warn you not to bathe or sleep in it, it will chafe if you do."

Stiles nodded "Well duh, not that stupid. But really, when have you ever known me to follow social norms such as trying to fit in? Really, if people ask about it, I'll probably happily tell them instead of shying away. In fact I'll probably sappily recall this moment with a tear in my eye of the gentlemanly way that my beloved asked to make our courting official."

Peter snorted and caught Stiles in his arms as he 'sobbingly' flung himself at him. Stiles smiled and made himself rather comfortable in Peter's arms, shoving the box at him with a smile. "Put it on me. I know how this part goes, you're supposed to do it."

Peter raised an eyebrow "If we were doing this traditionally then you would be the one kneeling, and I would stand."

Stiles snorted "Dude, you just gained a cat, that means I bow to no one unless I want to. And the floor doesn't look and comfy as your lap is. Therefore we do it here."

"Okay, okay. Cats do rule the world and all. Not like I particularly wanted you obedient anyways." Peter didn't even sound teasing and Stiles smiled, pecking him on the cheek and snuggling inwards.

"Wait, sudden question. If this is just a promise ring, do you still expect us to be in a Dom/sub relationship 24/7? Cause I'm not so sure I'm ready for that either."

Peter shook his head "No Stiles. This is more like courting than anything. We don't do anything that a Dom or sub would do in a 24/7 relationship, because this is more like dating, than anything domestic. Basically, this is more you promising to give me time to woo you over than anything."

Stiles snorted "So after, then it's a 24/7 thing?"

Peter shook his head "No, after, it's whatever we decide it's going to be."

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Does this mean that when the collar is no longer any good we have to decide? Cause I'm not so sure I'll have such a solid answer for you in two years, but I like the idea that I might."

Peter paused and Stiles looked up. He looked contemplative "I... suppose for now we could make that a plan, but it would not be wise to say that it's the only option. Life happens, and just because it does, doesn't mean we have to break up if we can't move along right away. It just means we would need more time."

Stiles nodded "Kay, lay it on me big guy!"

Peter smiled and kissed Stiles forehead. The collar was gentlly lifted from it's box and Stiles couldn't help but feel a little trepidatious about it as Peter unlatched the end. It seemed like an eternity before the soft underside touched his skin, and Stiles nearly vibrated in place at the feeling. The room had gone quiet except for the soft breathing and the small click of the latch coming into place. Stiles smiled at the look of contentment on Peter's face and leaned up for another kiss on the mouth and smiled at Peter opening his mouth in response this time.

Yeah, Stiles could totally do two years.

***

When Stiles said he would happily and sappily recall the story to anyone that asked, Peter hadn't fully believed him, until he found a post about it one Stiles blog (he had gotten a blog of his own on tumblr to make sure Stiles was safe of course, the lolcats images had nothing to do with it) with pictures included of both the collar and Stiles smiling face, telling about the incident, and how happy he was, and how tired of the story the rest of the pack already was, and half the kids at school.

Apparently he's been very upfront about tell everyone exactly what happened and just how happy about it he was.

Peter felt smug.


	8. Feline and K9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More catnip, mafia dealings, sleepy cuddles, and now Stiles is Mommy.

When Peter showed up to the pack meeting (just a name, more like pack bonding honestly) with a very familiar bag from a familiar store, Jackson looked very cautious after what he'd been told of last weeks... incident. This is, Jackson's mother had cats. Like four... so Jackson was very used to the bags that she brought home from the only good (but very expensive) pet store in town, and he knew that smell.

"Peter? Are you sure you should give him nip again after last time? Scott said he still can't go into your apartment without sneezing." Peter rolled his eyes.

"it's fine. The only reason he did that last time was because he thought it hadn't been enough. He knows better this time. Besides, he's been a bit shaky around Malia since we found her and I was hoping it would calm him down before she got here."

When they found Malia she'd actually been rather cross with them about it, but was slowly getting better. Stiles and her seemed to be rather skittish around each other though because of Stiles cat parts. She seemed to have it in instinct that she needed to make Stiles submit (something that was Peter's job by the way, but he couldn't fully blame her, she was his daughter after all) and Stiles tended to hiss a lot in retaliation.

It was rather like watching a cat and dog fight really. Peter assumed the only reason the Pack didn't get hostile around Stiles was because they were pack, but Malia and Stiles were getting better.

Stiles was even helping her with her schoolwork, and becoming part of society again. Well, him and the rest of the girls, because Stiles was still regularly being dragged out to go shopping with them. But ultimately, she was a dog (and not quite pack yet in alls eyes) and Stiles was a cat, and they didn't act hostile or anything, but there was a lot of hissing and glaring. Peter thought it might have something to do with smell.

"Yeah, well Stiles' isn't even here yet himself." Peter looked around the room and nodded as if he had known that.

"Of course not, but I have told him to be here early so I do expect him here before Malia."

Lies. All out of. But Peter was good at lying so his heart stayed steady and even. He didn't have to lie, but letting people know that there was something Peter didn't know was completely out of the question, okay.

Jackson nodded, looking concerned but kept his mouth shut anyway. Jackson would never admit it, but he had gotten a bit of a soft spot for Stiles within the last year or so.

***

Stiles was late. Peter really couldn't be mad at him for it because he hadn't actually told him to be there early, and he did text to tell Peter he would be late, but it was still annoying. Peter could only be at the meeting for about an hour before he needed to be at another 'meeting' with some 'friends.' So by the time that he left, Stiles had only been there about ten mintues and Stiles wasn't looking any less tense than any other time he and Malia were in the same room.

So the text that Jackson sent him less then 45 minutes later (while he was sitting on his couch icing a swollen bruise on his side that had about half an hour before it would go away still) with pictures, he almost expected them to be of Derek's torn apart living room with two dead bodies in it.

It actually made him smile to see his kitten curled up on the couch next to Malia, letting her dangle a mouse toy for him to bat at. Normally Stiles wasn't so docile in his playing, but the catnip balls might have had something to do with that.

It almost made him want to go over now instead of hiding until his wounds went away.

It's okay, they would be there for hours more, they could wait a little while.

\---

Peter sighed as he settled on the far side of Stiles' bed, furthest from the window (even though it went against his every instinct, because that's what Stiles wanted) and lay back, letting Stiles manipulate him into a comfortable position and sighing. Stiles was a cat, he couldn't help being the brat that he was sometimes, it was ingrained in he nature in many ways. But really, as soon as Stiles had a more permanate collar on, Peter was going to make sure he knew who was boss in this relationship. It'd be rude to do it now though, when the collar was nothing more than a promise ring.

His musing was inturupted by Stiles wriggling into him, shoving one leg between Peter's and tossing the other over Peter's side, happily making himself comfortable on his owner. Stiles' head wedged it's way under Peter's chin and he heard a low sigh of satisfaction.

It was a while before Peter registered a light snoring, and Stiles' breathing going even in sleep, but when he did he finally let his body untense and relax like Stiles was.

Until the window started opening.

Peter nearly woke Stiles up with how fast his head lifted off the bed, looking towards the sound warrily. Looking a little closer he could see an outline of blonde hair and slim fingers curling around the window sil and pulling themselves in.

"Malia? What are you doing here?"

The coyote looked up once in and startled a little at the sight of her birth father before shrugging.

"Had a bad dream."

Peter's heart nearly stopped at the implied statement of her coming to his mate when in distress, something that young werewolves tended to do only with their closest packmates. He reached around Stiles body and flipped the blanket up so that she could slip in behind Stiles. She did, wrapping herself boddily around Stiles' back, and sighing into his neck, nosing at his collar contentedly.

Peter relaxed again at the sight. His pack was perfect, no matter what anyone else said.

***

Peter only woke up one more time that night when the door to Stiles bedroom opened and John slipped in. The sheriff raised an eyebrow at the three tangled up in the bed but Peter looked him right in the eyes until the man sighed and deflated a little.

"Just heading out to work Peter. When you guys get up can you give Stiles a ride to school? His jeep is in the shop and Scott only has him bike." Peter nodded at the low words and Malia shifted in her sleep, not quite regestering them but hearing them anyways. The sheriff nodded back and headed for the door again before pausing "Malia too, Stiles has been giving her a ride to school for the past few weeks now."

Peter smiled at that and pushed his nose into Stiles dark hair as the door opened and closed again.

\---

Stiles vibrated with excitement, he'd never been so happy in his life. 

Well... maybe a few times.

Okay, maybe he's exagerating entirely right now, but he is really excited okay!

It's ben thre months that he's been half cat and he finally had a good enough control over his new abilities that he could go back to lacross. There was only about three more months in school entirely, but the coach let him back on for the rest of the year. He was good too, reflexes are faster, kind of natural like Scott had been just after he got bit, if not as much as he had been.

But he was finally back on the team and he was so happy, it was probably getting on everyone's nerves like a couple of weeks ago when he was telling everyone about his new collar and how perfect his boyfriend was. The school had nearly collectivly killed him at that time actually, even he had started to get annoyed with himself, but he was just so damn excited okay!

Which is why by the time that lacross practice actually came around this time Stiles was left almost entire alone in the locker room as everyone changed as quickly as they could just to get away from him.

Stiles looked around the deserted room before pausing, pulling out his phone and snapping a selfie, sending it to Peter with a smile on his face, wearing nothing but his lacross uniform.

Got back on the lacross team, don't pick me up until 5 today? Sorry I didn't text earlier, too excited.

It took a minute and Stiles was thinking of just leaving his phone and heading out now when the reply came. It was a selfie too, but this one had Malia in it too, sitting next to him on some bleachers and looking less than amused.

Yes, I figured when I came to pick you up and Malia asked if we could watch you practice instead. Play nice, Stiles.

Stiles smiled at the text and shoved his phone away in his locker, grabbing his stick and going out to the field.

***

Stiles was freshly showered and changed, stepping out of the locker room back to the field again to make his way to Peter's car when he was stopped before he could make it to Malia (who seemed to be getting help from Peter with her homeworks that she had taken out half way through the practice when her own excitement had wore off) and Peter still sitting on the bleachers.

"Stilinski!" He turned to see some of the kids on the team that he used to talk to, but really didn't much anymore since he got off the team, and smiled at them. They were good people, but kind of jockish (in a non-Jackson way though, because Jackson was more dickish than anything.) and Stiles liked them well enough, but they also were regular teenagers, something he didn't associate with often anymore. "Why did you leave the team in the first place if you wanted to be back on it so much?"

Stiles shrugged. He hadn't really thought of a very good answer to that one, but tried anyway. "Guess I just, got a bit much and all. You know, schoolwork and everything getting in the way." He shrugged weakly again "You know, life stuff."

They all nodded kind of dumbly and Stiles grinned at the expressions and felt guilty for a moment about coming back to the team. The more supernatural creatures that hung around them the worse it would be if one of them got hurt. He grinned wider when he heard soft breathing coming up behind him, but didn't turn around, knowing that Malia was still far enough away that Stiles shouldn't be able to hear her. When her hand wrapped around his forearm gentally and tugged it against her body he smiled though. He liked her tacticle-ness.

"Peter says it's time to go Mommy." Stiles frowned at that. The pack had kind of taken to the nickname lately, first using it teasingly, but now it's seemed to be a term of affection for them.

"Why is that my name now?"

Malia shrugged "I don't know why the others call you it, but I call you that because I found you making out with my birth father last week."

Stiles blanched, turning away from the interested looking group of teenagers and sighed. Malia couldn't really be blamed though, half the time they still had to explain to her why she had to wear clothes even when it was hot as hell out, so he couldn't bring himself to even be annoyed. He slid his hand into hers and tugged her away from the group, calling back a quick 'bye!' before leaving them.


	9. I Got It From My Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hobbies include turning sad things into bad jokes.

John cringed at the loud banging he heard from the living room but refocused on his paper rather quickly. If something was broken, Stiles would fix it.

Maybe he should just ground him anyway, just in case...

No wait, that means he'll be home more often. Nope.

Stiles head poked into the kitchen and his father held back a long suffering sigh for his poor broken house and lowered his paper.

"Have you seen Prey?"

John's eye twitched and Scott came tumbling out of the bathroom on the other side of him, further making loud noises. The two of them had really high hearing, how did they not know of the rucus they were making?

"Stiles, I told you, calling him that is not healthy thinking! Rename him!"

Stiles cringed and glared at Scott. "Well I tried to think of something else but by the time I did he just responded so well to Prey okay!"

John sighed, gently laying his head on the table and wondering if it was too late to go back to bed for a couple of hours.

"Dad?" John groaned in reply "Dad are you okay?"

"Yes son, I'm doing great. And how are you on this fine day?"

"I'm fine Dad, but have you seen Prey, I can't find him anywhere."

"Sorry son, haven't seen him since last night." Stiles nodded and wandered into the kitchen, quietly calling out for his mouse the whole way.

The next ten or so minutes were quiet as Stiles found something to eat, before a shout came from him. John looked up to see him standing with his hands on his hips (a move that reminded John way too much of his mother to be honest) and looking up at the top of the fridge, scolding the tiny mouse that looked at him with big round eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

For a moment John's heart froze at the sight of it, making Scott look at him worriedly until John smiled at him a little.

Stiles hands on his hips, having to look up to scold someone, reminding him of Claudia, looking up at him scolding him for tracking mud into the house, or forgetting to making sure Stiles had everything in his diaper bag before they went somewhere.

Of course, for the most part he'd seen it before, when Stiles reprimanded him for drinking too much, or sneaking around behind his back and eating unhealthy food (which those scoldings, they far past rivaled anything his wife ever gave him, his son was a scary little thing really) or just generally being in the way when Stiles was doing something in the kitchen or laundry room.

Yeah he'd seem it before, or course he had, but seeing it from the outside just made his heart stop a little at how much Stiles was starting to look like his mother. Those big brown eyes, and a restless (and for the most part tiny) body, that never wanted to sleep, but could do it anywhere it dropped.

John smiled, biting his lip and shaking his head, trying not to think about his son, being the perfect male image of his late wife. He turned back to his newspaper but found it much less interesting than before.

"He looks just like her though doesn't he?"

John looked up again to see Scott, staring at Stiles much like he had been before, with a look of awe, and very surprised.

"You remember what she looks like?"

Scott smiled "She was my mothers best friend. Until we were eight she was basically my second mother anyway."

"Stiles doesn't seem to remember what she looks like."

Scott shook his head, grinning even brighter. "Of course he does. Whenever we free-draw in art class he always draws her. Pretty good at it too for the fact that all his other drawing look like marvel cartoons do. He knows what she looks like, he just refuses to believe he looks anything like her."

John smiled "He always used to complain when people said he was turning into the male Claudia."

Scott shrugged. "Not sure how he doesn't get it though, even his drawings of her look just like him. He's just stubborn."

John smiled and folded up his newspaper to take to work with him. "Yeah, just like his mama."


	10. It's Not ALWAYS The Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club Creeper, full of grown men who like NOT full grown men. Stiles hates this place, Peter should get a membership. Wait no, even Peter has too much class for this place.

The place was dark looking, just like Stiles' heart.

Sometimes.

Okay maybe not. He was kind of a big softie when it came to pretty much everything.

Either way, the place was big and dark and scary and he'd never been happier for Peter's creeper presence or the collar around his neck cause the way people were looking at him was scaring him a little. Derek seemed to be ignoring everyone around him and Scott seemed as oblivious as ever, happily snuggled into his mates side.

Stiles worker hard to control his ears and tail that seemed to want to pop out at his nervousness. Really it wasn't that bad out, he just kind of wanted that guy with the missing front teeth to stop leering and winking every time he looked his way.

It was creepy.

Don't get him wrong, he liked creepy, but with Peter it's different. For one, he has all his teeth still. For another, Peter was his and being his means that he's allowed to be a creeper.

Sometimes. Others it made Stiles want to rid Peter of his front teeth, but that was usually only when they were in public.

But not now. Cause right now Peter was the only thing in between creepy people with missing front teeth who probably wanted to bad things to him while filming the whole thing.

"C'mon Stiles. You need to get the guy before he finds someone else to play with."

Stiles winced. The reason they were here was of course, because some bad guy had decided to start sacrificing little humans he found in a club. This club.

This club that catered to the whims of men who liked fucking underage boys. But not the really young boys, cause they mostly just sat around and talked about that one in the backroom where there were no cameras for them to get in trouble watching little boy porn in.

After getting out of this place he was so telling his dad to send in an undercover to bust these guys, cause it was sick.

But of course, older men fucking younger boys meant that the four of them were most qualified for this one, because Derek looked years older than he was, and Peter was obviously older than Stiles, so today Scott and Stiles were playing cute little boy toys for their men, which Peter was way too smug about. But probably mostly because he got to show off Stiles in his shiny play-collar all the while not having to hold back his creeper tendencies because people were watching, and he was supposed to be a respectable person when others are around.

Maybe Stiles needed a new boyfriend, cause this one was kind of iffy...

"Why do I have to do it?" Stiles whined into Peter's shoulder, making the older man wrap a fond arm around him middle. Mostly he was just trying to get away from the leering others around them, who looked far too smug at the sight of an underage looking (well, they thought it was just looking) boy among them. Really, Peter got along rather well with them. Maybe they should just get a membership to the damn place, would making Peter at least interact with others in a pervy non-friendly environment.

Wait... that not what he wants is it?

Derek sighed from across the tiny seating area they were at and pulled Scott a little closer as the wolf used it as an excuse to sent mark him further. Derek didn't seem to mind.

"Because, the guy is obviously into the young ones, but not really into the innocent ones. That rules out Scott. He'd be lost on what to say if he tried to do it."

Stiles scoffed, affronted. "What makes you think I'm not innocent though?"

Scott lifted his head with a weary look "Dude... I've seen your porn collection. And it's probably not including the stuff that you deem unsuitable for others to accidentally stumble upon, so there's probably worse. There is nothing innocent about you."

Peter snorted behind him and Stiles elbowed him from his seat upon his lap (which was completely Peter's idea, cause it's not like he liked sitting here okay) Peter just smirked and kissed right below Stiles' ear, making him turn to mush a little.

Stiles could never stay angry at his creeper.

"Okay then, fine. What do I say to him though. I kind of have a collar loudly proclaiming me as yours, so I don't think 'single and ready to mingle' is going to work."

Peter smirked into his neck, the crook of his lips making Stiles shiver a little. "How about you tell him that your Dom is a little bored tonight and wants a show. Maybe he'll take the bait and decide to get two guys in one go."

Stiles shook his head "Nah, from what we know he can tell humans from wolves. How do we know he wont know I'm a cat?"

Peter shrugged against his back, making Stiles lean into him. Damn it he was comfy. "If he does he might be more intrigued than anything. If he figures out I'm a wolf it's okay, we just need him locked onto us enough to get him away from the crowd. Then we take him out and run."

Stiles rolled his eyes "But what if he doesn't want to put on a show?"

Derek snorted "Doesn't matter, from the police reports, which you were the one who got them, so I assume you've read them all, he doesn't sleep with any of them, he just goes with whoever takes the bait."

Stiles rolled his eyes and heaved himself off of Peter's lap, looking around warily for their target. "He's over there... Guess I'll go now..." But he didn't move. His legs were kind of locked.

It wasn't the first time he had played bait, this was just the first time he'd actually had to try being sexy while doing it. Ew.

"Stiles." He looked down at Peter and was suddenly pulled in, lips locked onto his and making him turn to jelly a little. Peter's tongue was in his mouth. That felt okay. Actually that felt great.

When Peter pulled away Stiles was breathing hard and slightly dizzy, more than a little aroused. Peter turned him towards the man he needed to go to and gave him a little shove.

Oh hey, it was a bit easier to walk now.

The closer he got the less aroused he felt and was rather thankful, not wanting to be hard in front of a serial killer. (Well, one that wasn't his serial killer.)

"Hey there."

The man looked up at him and smirked. Stiles smiled almost wickedly at the smirk though. This might be a little fun actually. He always liked being the trickster, even if he wasn't exactly a fox anymore.

The man was kind of old. Older than Peter anyways, and Stiles had to admit, he was a bit on the fit side. But other than that Stiles couldn't really feel anything. Normally when faced with a were or anyone with any sort of magic (which was often in Beacon Hills) he at least felt something that tended to tell him before he actually knew.

For a moment as he settled on the stool next to the man he worried that he might not have any magic or power at all, just a pathetic little human that liked to kill in fancy ways.

It settled into his gut it a tightening way, making him feel slightly nauseous, but kept his face as cheerful as he could.

"So, I was wondering if you were up to a little bit of play tonight."

The man leered at him, eying him up and down before settling on his collar.

"And you don't have anyone to play with yourself kiddo?"

***

"What's he saying?" Scott inquired from under Derek's arm, trying to look as young and bored as possible to blend in. His hearing wasn't as good as a born were's was, and over the crowd in the room he had barely a chance at actually hearing them.

Derek concentraited a little, but shrugged after a moment "Sorry, room's too loud to hear. You got anything Peter?"

Peter raised an eyebrow before nodding, but didn't offer anything up.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked seeing a look of shock on his uncles face.

Peter slowly turned to look at them seeming to latch onto Stiles' conversation for as long as he could. "You're right Scott... Stiles is not the innocent one."

***

"What did you tell him Stiles?" Scott inquired in the back of Derek's van where Stiles and him were. Derek and Peter were in the front talking quietly about what to do with a body (which was very creepy) and the two in the back were easily ignored.

"What makes you think I said much of anything?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Cause you made Peter go all quiet and sulky for a while there."

Stiles shrugged, looking out the window to the street, "Didn't say anything too bad you know. Just told him that he could have a good time if he joined me and Peter is all."

Scott rolled his eyes again, not believing Stiles in the slightest.

Stiles looked back at him and sighed, knowing Scott wouldn't drop it. "Well uh... you know how people always say the quiet ones are the weirdest?" Scott nodded "Well, I'm not all that quiet, but I can keep up with the best of them. And that's all you need to know. Besides, I think Peter's just finally realizing I could easily keep up if he tried to out creeper me."

Scott thought it over for a second. "Nevermind, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

"That's probably correct."


	11. Would Never Let You Think That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know you can't gift chapters to specific people without gifting the whole thing, but I got the inspiration from a comment from ao3 user nessaray and would like to dedicate this chapter to them, because you know what, the chapter wouldn't be here without them so here you go.

It wasn't his fault really. Promise.

Well actually that might not be fully true.

Actually that was a downright lie to be honest.

This was totally Stiles' fault and he knew it and Peter knew it and the guards outside their holding cell knew it and Scott probably knew it (and that was saying something right there though.)

Stiles sniffled, curling his legs up onto the bench below him, wrapping his arms around them for warmth and shivering.

It was kind of cold. That's why his nose was runny okay. It's not cause he was getting emotional over his inevitable break up or anything.

Actually it might be because of whatever the guards had shot into his arm when him and Peter were being shoved into their cell by the hunters.

They had said it wouldn't kill him at least, but Peter didn't seem to like the smell one bit, which was probably why he was subtly breathing in another direction right now.

Or maybe he really was angry at Stiles...

Stiles sniffled again, trying to keep tears back and wiping at his nose with his sleeve, thankful that the guards didn't take any of his clothing, even if they did take his cell phone and tazer.

Stiles carried a tazer now.

Don't look at him like that tazers are badass.

If a tazer can drop the god of thunder than Stiles could carry a badass tazer.

... he hoped they gave him his tazer back.

Stiles sniffled again, his eyes feeling wet and blurry and his body feeling cold and sluggish.

"Stiles?" He looked up sniffling at Peter who was looking torn for some reason.

Probably because Stiles was starting to cry and he didn't want to be trapped in a room with him while he did it.

Stiles wiped at his nose again and sniffled.

"Stiles what's wrong? C'mon Kitten talk to me." Peter was kneeling in front of him, looking worried this time and trying to pull the struggling teen into his arms. But Stiles held back, trying to to force himself on the were who obviously didn't want to be around him, if his mouth breathing and obvious not-sniffing him was anything to go by.

Peter always sniffed him. It was basically his favorite thing to do, senting him. Especially around the pack. He seemed to like keeping Stiles close when others supernatural creatures were nearby.

"No Peter go 'way." Stiles struggled out of his hold and pushed his shivering body closer to the wall behind them. Peter just scowled and moved closer, bodily pulling Stiles into his arms.

"No. I'm not going anywhere unless you give me a good reason."

Stiles frowned, wondering why Peter was forcing himself to comfort him, because this was not okay.

"Go 'way cause you don't want to be here anyway."

Peter pulled back a little, looking shocked and rather affronted. "Kitten why do you think I don't want to be here? Of course I do. Well not in this holding cell in particular, but with you none the less."

Stiles shook his head, looking confused. "Then why did you stay away for so long? You're making a face like I smell like Derek and Scott do after sex."

Peter frowned, pulling Stiles further into his lap, letting the teen pillow his head on his shoulder and didn't move him away when a few tears leaked out onto his shirt, leaning back against the bench to get this into a better position. "Not that you smell bad Kitten. You smell amazing like always. But you smell too amazing Kit. I think whatever they shot you up with was more meant for me than you. You smell like you're going into heat."

Stiles pulled back, shocked and no longer looking like he was going to cry. "Heat? Why do you know what heat smells like?"

Peter raised an eyebrow "I was raised in a wolfpack, Kitten. Werewolves going into heat you know."

Stiles frowned "But why do I smell like that? I don't feel like I'm going into heat?"

Peter shook his head. "No Kitten, I don't think you are either, but either way the smell is there, which probably means that if I were a lesser wolf they would have expected me to have raped you by now. Like I said, it's more for me than you Stiles."

Stiles lay back down on his shoulder, biting him lip worriedly but not refusing the physical contact. "You're not going to right?"

Peter scoffed above him "I'm a born werewolf, and one that has a pack at that. I would never be weak enough to succumb to the most basic of all tortures. People who rape are the scum of the world and need to be eradicated. I would kill myself before hurting you so deeply Kitten."

"Strong feels on that one?"

Peter nodded, giving in and pushing his face into Stiles' neck, letting their sents mingle in a pleasant way that even Stiles nose was strong enough to appreciate. "All born wolves tend to feel strong about quiet a few things. This just being one of them."

Stiles nodded "If they wanted you to rape me than why is the drug so weak? Obviously it didn't work."

Peter shrugged. "Probably because you have so much magic in you. You feel a little drugged right now right?"

Stiles nodded.

"That's not the drug. They wouldn't want any of your senses dulled in case I did. I think you feel drugged because your magic is expending energy to keep the drug quieted. Even if you didn't know it could do that."

Stiles looked up at him questioningly. "Then why can I get sick?"

"Because obviously getting sick was never a life or death situation. Your body realizes that if I hurt you you could die. But it also probably does help when you're sick. The last time you were sick it was barely the next day before you were better."

Stiles nodded, pushing his face into Peter's neck, senting the older man grumpily. He just wanted to go home now.

***

"Dude." Stiles grumpily looked up at Scott while getting into Derek's van. Scott was sitting worriedly in the seat next to him, looking like he'd smelled something horrible.

"What?"

"It's just... you smell like you recently went into heat?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"And you know what this smells like why?"

"Um... I smelled it before when me and Derek went to visit his sister's pack in South America. He said that someone had gone into heat." Stiles nodded.

"Nah, didn't go into heat, but the hunters were trying to convince Peter I did."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Peter said they were trying to get him to rape me."

Scott gave him those large puppy eyes he'd seemed to have perfected. Actually he's pretty much had them perfected since he was five or so.

Well, actually he was probably born with them so perfect, but Stiles didn't remember much more than his mom before five years.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Apparently my druidic side covered things up."

Scott nodded, looking much more pleased but didn't stop looking at him the whole way to Derek and Peter's apartment building. Stiles was used to the staring and didn't say anything.

***

Peter put the phone down after calling out for Chinese food, looking to the living room where Stiles was laying on the couch, absently chewing on a stuffed fish and gazing blankly at the dark tv screen.

"Want to watch a movie Kitten?" Peter said, bringing two mugs of warm milk into the living room.

Stiles shrugged and ignored his mug for now. He always did until the steam stopped coming out for the most part.

"Can we watch the Spiderman cartoons? I like those." Peter nodded, sliding his fingers through dark hair as the boy's head made it's way into his lap.

"Sure Kit. Just get it up on netflix and we can watch whatever you want."

Stiles nodded, fumbling with the controller, playing around with it a little before going to queue up Spiderman.

Peter just gently stroked Stiles' head, hoping he would be back to his hyperactive self soon.

It kind of stung to see him so quiet, but he'd never leave him for it, and he'd never let his boy think he would again.


	12. Side Effects Of Medications I Should Be Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough being social when your meds make you anxious, but what people don't know is it's actually self defense.

"No." Stiles nearly sputtered at Peter's fingers pulling the bag of oranges out of his hands, reaching out grabby hands as they went.

"Why no? I want oranges." Stiles whined at Peter as he went, gazing soulfully at the fruit as they passed him.

Peter for the most part ignored him, instead guiding the cart to the other side of the produce bin where individual oranges sat instead, grabbing a plastic bag and getting all choosey on those instead.

Stiles frowned at him, poking his side repeatedly until Peter answered. "Stiles I can smell pesticides and growth hormones on those, no. If you want fruit at least get the ones that smell the least like it."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean there aren't any here that don't smell like it?"

Peter shook his head, dropping the plastic bag into the cart and pulling it over towards the melon section without Stiles having to ask him. Maybe he took Peter shopping with him a little too much if he was starting to take over.

Well actually no, Peter just kind of tended to take over everything. He was kind of a control freak.

He'd be a good Dom when he finally gave him a more permanent collar. Stiles probably would have to make many decisions in life with him around. He tended to make them for him.

"If you want truly untouched fruit nowadays you have to go to a farmers market, or those organic markets where everything costs ten times as much. I just go to those during the colder months, but once spring hits, a few markets open up."

Stiles followed him over and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, watching him choose two cantaloupes and one honeydew with slightly bored eyes. "It's nearly summer, are you going to them now?"

Peter stacked the fruits in the cart and ran one hand along Stiles', making him smile and curl one of them into Peter's belt, keeping it there even as they started walking again. "Yeah, but I know you don't like the sun in the mornings, so I've never dragged you out to them. Why, would you prefer them?"

Stiles shrugged, pushing back into Peter's space when the cart stopped in front of tomatoes, which he actually seemed much less choosey about. He didn't say anything about Peter knowing of his adversion to bright light, but it still made him smile none the less.

Nearly twelve years of complaining of migraines when outside when bright and Scott and his dad still tended to ignore it to suit their own needs of camping and playing lacrosse as early as possible. It was more than annoying.

"I can do outside if I have sunglasses and it's not too hot, but I mostly just tend to skip my medication if I know I'll be outside that morning."

Peter paused, standing up a little straighter. "Is that healthy?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, but the meds are what cause the headaches, so if I need to not get one I just don't take them."

Peter turned around so Stiles was staring at him instead of the back of his head. "I guess I'm not fully sure how medication works on the human body, but aren't there things they can prescribe you to make the headaches go away?"

Stiles looked away, avoiding Peter's eyes. "Well, thing is, all medications have side effects, and the meds they prescribed me for headaches have their own issues. I just prefer the headaches overall."

Peter raised an eyebrow, and Stiles' heart thumped a little louder at the look "Like what? What is a headaches more preferable than?"

Stiles shrugged, looking off to the side a little "Um... uncontrollable shaking? I mean, these meds make me shake a little too, but this one it much less frequent, and I much prefer it not be as often... They said that I might have another option but I'd have to take it every day, and if I didn't then I might get full on seizures... I just prefer less of that, I know why Erica hated it so much..."

Peter looked confused, and Stiles remembered that werewolves didn't have to take medication at all, this was probably all foreign to him. "Is shaking a big factor in a lot of medication?"

Stiles poked at some tomatoes before grabbing the bag from Peter and putting them in so he didn't forget them. They were good looking tomatoes.

"Yeah. Anything can mess with a humans nerves if it tries hard enough." Peter didn't miss the shaking that was happening in Stiles torso right now and when the teen stood up it was a little stiffer than before, almost as if he was trying too hard to make it stop and just making it worse. "Like anxiety for one... I've never liked being in crowded places."

Peter looked around, but there weren't many people here. Stiles just shrugged when Peter raised his eyebrow again though. "Doesn't really have to have many people, just enough."

"One would never think, with how social you are."

Stiles grinned at that. "It's my special little secret actually."

Peter was the one following him this time as Stiles pushed the cart away, heading for the bread aisle, just as shaky as before but seeming to hold himself up against it rather well. "And how is that you're special little secret?"

Stiles shrugged. "Cause people that I don't know make me nervous, but people I know are comfortable to be around, they help control it."

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles this time. "But obviously I'm not helping much now am I?"

Stiles shook his head, agreeing that he wasn't. But even so it almost seemed like the contact was stilling something in him and even as the shaking continued it was much less bad than before. "Too many people that aren't you around. It's like, you're helping, but you're still overpowered. It's why I make it a habit to know as many people as possible in school. The less people against me, the more I can relax and not freak."

Peter nodded, senting into the skin of Stiles' neck.

"But what about all the times I've seen you face down people that out-numbered the pack and still stand without showing an ounce of fear?"

Stiles frowned at that. "Yeah that one is that part that pisses me off. It's like facing an actual threat does nothing to me what so ever, but as soon as a person I don't know looks me in the eyes I'm wetting my pants. It's all a bunch of bullshit of you ask me, but it is what it is and no matter how much I try I can't stop it."

Peter nodded into his hair and Stiles had to control himself not to let his ears out, wanting nothing more than to nuzzle them under Peter's chin and making Peter pet him, but kept to himself. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a lot of these meds, and have been on meds over half my life now. I do not suggest skipping on your meds, but I'll admit, sometimes we do stupid things to avoid uncomfortable things. I do it all the time, and it has pretty bad side effects.
> 
> I know about medication first hand and all that Stiles said is true, and people who don't know about these things tend to forget you have certain issues that make things harder, but they're not bad people. People that never take meds do tend to be shocked my side effects, so I think I got that right.
> 
> Mostly I just wanted a study on Stiles' medications.


	13. im not sure what to title this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops im gonna have to change the rating on this one...

Peter should have expected this actually. Especially since the drugged up (but not really) cell incident the week before. But actually hearing it this soon he wasn't ready for.

Although to be honest he expected it to happen way before this. The thing about Stiles, is that once he thought of something the questions came like rapid fire right away.

A whole week of nothing and Peter figured Stiles had probably forgotten, and that he was essentially in the clear.

He was so wrong...

"So all I'm saying is that I wonder if I really can go into heat, you know. I mean by all definitions human beings are technically in heat constantly, as long as it's after puberty and before menopause. I'm sure something stops men from impregnating women but I can't remember what. I'm just wondering if I really can go into heat or if it would be redundant."

Peter looked up from his book with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Why do you even want to know? I'm not a scientist, and if it happens it happens. It doesn't really change anything in the body other than a heightened urge to mate. For women it happens at optimal times to get pregnant, and if the woman doesn't have the urge to at all it might never happen, and for men it's mostly just for mating."

Stiles scrunched up his face at that. "What if it happens to a lesbian who wants a baby?"

Peter cringed "Then it happens to a lesbian who wants a baby. It's really just heightened sexual urgency overall, it can happen to anyone, baby or not, it just depends on urge to mate."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Okay what about gay men?"

Peter bit his lip looking like he didn't want to answer anything but sighed and opened his mouth anyway. "Well uh... usually the more, um... well not necessarily submissive partner, but the one that prefers bottoming more. They're usually the one that goes into heat. It really depends on the couple. In some couples both go into heat, no matter their genders, in some neither of them go into heat, no matter the genders."

Stiles nodded, looking thoughtful before laying flat on Peter's bed next to him. "Can boys get pregnant?"

Peter snorted, knowing it would come to that at some point. "Yeah, but usually only in heat. I suppose a druid could get pregnant if they wanted it enough. One time both my aunt and uncle were pregnant at the same time. It was weird, because they were both in heat at the same time, so no one's sure who the one that got them pregnant was... Growing up in a pack was weird now that I think about it..."

Stiles lifted his head, nose scrunched up again thoughtfully "So druids can go into heat too?"

Peter just sighed and put down his book, knowing it would be a while before he got back to it anyway.

***

"So if I go into heat do you think I'll get pregnant?"

Peter groaned, shifting his hips deeper into his kitten, pulling a long thick moan out of him as he went. "What makes you think you'll even go into heat Stiles?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, tightening around Peter's cock, making both of them shudder. "Trust me, if either of us are a bottom, it's me. And I'll happily admit it. Oh please deeper!"

Peter smirked, pulling out just enough to make Stiles whine and try to pull him in with his legs around his back. "Oh trust me, that part I know. But still, you might not, God knows we have enough sex as it is, your biology might not have to force it on us unless we go without for at least two weeks."

Stiles moaned at Peter's hips slamming into his, grip tightening on Peter's biceps. "I know, I just want to know if we might have a baby."

Peter paused "Only if we want one really. Look, Stiles this isn't working out, if I'm in you, that means no talking other than pleading for more and moaning. Maybe some meowing if you're feeling kittenish. But questions? No this just isn't working."

Stiles snorted out a laugh, his stomach heaving in something other than pants for air, which made Peter even more indignant. His hands traveled down Stiles' hips, fingers circling Stiles' thighs, and pulled them off of his back, pushing them further towards Stiles' chest. Stiles laughing was stopped short by a long moan, gasping when Peter finally pulled out, pushing back in so hard Stiles felt it all over.

"What's wrong? No more questions Kitten?" Stiles glared up at him, trying to move his hips downward, but not having the leverage. Instead he moved his hands, one going above his head to tangle in the pillow behind his head and the other moving to Peter's hair, pulling him in hard and fast, locking their lips together. They both moaned as the movement forced them into a deeper position, making Stiles' cock leak and Peter's twitch inside him.

Peter smirked into his mouth as he pulled his hips back, nearly sliding all the way out and making Stiles whimper again, before slamming into his prostate hard enough to make him cry out.

"You like that Kitten?"

Stiles nodded frantically, biting into his lip to hold back his words, knowing it would only work in Peter's favor if he started babbling about how much he wanted to just be held down (like he wasn't already) and fucked till he comes untouched.

Peter just smirked anyway, though Stiles didn't see it with his eyes tightly shut as they were.

"But you do don't you? You like being held down, unable to move while my cock makes you scream." Stiles warily opened his eyes just enough to glare. That was new. Not unwanted, but new.

"Maybe I do. You gonna do something about it?"

Peter hummed, seemingly thinking about it while he paused, hips stilling in a way that made Stiles whine and try to force him to move again, but once more stopped by his position.

He finally started moving again when it looked like Stiles was getting desperate, chuckling as he went, something that infuriated Stiles as he realized just how much he was playing into his hand right now.

"I guess I'll just have to keep you happy then Kitten. You think you can come like this? Just my cock fucking you and pinning you down?" Stiles' breath hitched, moaning at just the idea, and nodded frantically.

"Good boy. Cause I don't think I'll be about to let you come otherwise." Stiles gasped as Peter switched angles again, fucking straight into his prostate with every push, making Stiles toss his head back. He was so freaking close right now, just a little more and he'd go over.

Peter seemed to understand, and let one hand slid back up the back of Stiles' leg, landing hot and heavy on the sensitive nerves between leg and groin, his thumb running soothing circles (well more like teasing because it set his every nerve of fire) on his perineum, before pushing in and holding on that spot while speeding up his thrusts.

Stiles' leg pushed as close to Peter's side now that it wasn't being held down and Stiles opened his mouth in an almost silent scream as his orgasm hit, making him arch up as much as he could with one leg still pinned down and clench down on Peter's cock, cum spilling out of him onto his stomach.

When Stiles finally came back to himself Peter was laughing to himself and gently pulling out. Stiles vaguely realized Peter was still hard as a rock and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry Kitten. I'm fine, just waiting for you to be good for another round. You're not sleeping tonight until you pass out."

Stiles groaned at the idea even as he looked forward to Peter holding true to his word (and he always did.)


	14. Soon To Be Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it's not the end.

"It's nearly the end of the school year." Stiles looked up from his phone, squinting suspiciously at his dads voice, already not quite liking where this was going.

Anyone who actually acknowledges that life moves forward without pause and continues, is not the type of person he likes to associate with. Unfortunately he was kind of forced to with this one.

"... Yes I suppose it is. And you feel as though this needs pointing out because?"

His dad sighs, knowing Stiles wasn't going to get any less suspicious until he knew what was going on. He flops down onto the couch next to Stiles, raising an eyebrow in his direction when Stiles flips his phone over so John can't read anything on it, but keeps his mouth shut about it. "I was honestly just wondering what you want to do. I have a two week vacation planned and was wondering if you wanted to do something. Not really any fun having a vacation without you anyways."

Stiles perks right up at the idea, his tail curling happily behind him and his ears standing at attention. Far too cute. "Really? A whole two weeks, Dad?"

John nodded, smiling "Yup. The way I think of it we have a couple options. We could stay in town and camp for a bit, maybe go to the fair since I'm sneaky and planned it for when it comes to town." Stiles nods thoughtfully but his tail looks a little less full of life than a moment before. "But I know you don't like camping all that much so I was thinking we could go downstate and visit your grandparents."

Stiles looks even more excited than before though "Mama's parents?"

John nods again "Yeah, I was thinking that since your mama obviously got her powers from somewhere we can see if they know about it and maybe you won't have to hide yourself as long as we stay in."

"Yes, yes lets do that one, haven't seen them in years. Like this idea..." Stiles trailed off, obviously planning half the vacation already in his head before pausing. "Hey Dad?"

John held back a sigh. That was a familiar tone of voice. He nearly became as suspicious as Stiles was a moment ago but held back. "Yeah?"

Stiles turned large brown eyes in his direction and John knew before he even asked that he would cave. He always did at that face. "Can Peter come too?"

Before John even got to trying to reply Stiles went on. "Oh come on. It won't be that bad. For one, if they know about me they'll be fine with Peter, and Gramma really doesn't care about me liking boys. Now that I think about it, she was the one that told me I cold end up with a boy just as easily as a girl... When I was 3... And anything that goes with Gamma goes with Pops, so that'll be easy too. Besides, if they do know about magic and stuff, we could just tell them that Peter was sent by Scott and Derek cause they need to make sure everyone in their pack is okay. Packs use the buddy system you know."

Stiles finished off matter-of-factly and John cringed. As much as he didn't mind sharing his vacation with others he knew that if he said yes others might end up coming along too. He got a stern look on his face and held up one hand, making Stiles silent and docile while he waited for a reply. "Fine. Peter can come. I reserve the right to take that back any moment though if you do something bad. Or if I just feel like it would turn out bad. Or any other reason I feel like. But one rule."

Stiles nods his head and looks excited.

"Only Peter. No Scott. No Derek. No Issac or Allison or Lydia or Jackson. No Kira, no Malia. No one but Peter. That's it."

The look Stiles gave him was almost saintly and innocent as he nodded his head solemnly and smiled brightly. "Of course Dad! No one but Peter."

John left the room, already plotting on how to keep others from joining them when Stiles pulled his phone back facing up, closing out of his AO3 tab and pulling up his messaging center.


End file.
